Time After Time
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: Spoilers for Divide and Conquor


**Disclaimer: **I own none of Stargate or its contents, but then again not one Japanese person knows what it is here so maybe I could…

**AN**: Yes, I have posted before and then it dissapeared so I'm reposting.

Time After Time

Janet sighed sadly as she watched Sam run from the room before anybody could stop her. It wasn't fair; it was bad enough that she HAD those feelings, let alone being forced to tell them, knowing they were illegal, literally. But Sam would do it. She'd do anything to save Jack, and this time her life had been on the line too. Janet reluctantly allowed herself a smirk though, that had put Ainse in her place! As if she'd ever had a snowballs' chance in hell!

Sam ran down the corridors of the SGC, desperately trying to keep her flushed face hidden from the puzzled stares. She just managed to slam her lab door and slide down the wall before her sobs erupted. Unaware that the door had clicked open, she turned on the radio to drown out the sound of her cries. Major Samantha Carter did NOT cry! It wasn't fair. Having the against-regulation feelings that she had for her CO was already difficult enough, but being forced to reveal them to SGC staff, a possible court marshal and worst of all Jack. This thought brought on more sobs. Part of her heart had leapt when she'd learned that he reciprocated her feelings, but the other half had broken. At least before there had been the security blanket that Jack may not feel the same way; now they both knew how the other felt, and that still they could do nothing. Just then a new song came on the radio, one that quietened her sobs.

Jack walked slowly towards Carters' lab. He'd watched her run from the room; he'd known how she'd felt too. All but his physical being had run out of the room with her. Yes, in one way it was wonderful that Sam loved him, and that he'd finally been able to tell her that he loved her back. Even if it was in some cruel, demented circumstance. As Jack neared Sam's lab, he heard her shaky breaths and then the song floated out to him. Sighing, Jack leaned against the wall and allowed his head to fall back. Shoving his hands in his pockets he listened to the song.

_Lying in my bed, I hear the clock ticks, and think of you _

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new _

_Flash back, warm nights, almost left behind _

_Suitcase of memories... _

_Time after…_

"_I wouldn't leave because I'd rather die myself than lose Carter." "Why?" "Because I care about her…a lot more than I'm supposed to."_ Sam could still here her own voice echoing in her head; _"Sir just go!"_ Just another moment, just a memory, because that's all it could ever be.

_Sometime you pictured me, I'm walking too far ahead _

_You're callin' to me, I can't hear what you've said _

_You said, "Go slow," I fall behind _

_The second hand unwinds... _

Jack wondered if, that whatever the powers-that-be were, also controlled the radio. But it wasn't Sam; they were both falling, falling away from each other. So many possible last moments, then suddenly they would be right beside each other again. Seemed time always had another hand for them.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me, _

_Time after time _

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, _

_Time after time _

_I turn, my picture fades, and darkness has turned to grey _

_Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay _

_Secrets, stolen, from deep inside, _

_The drum beats out of time..._

As the verse began, Jack felt his heart clench. The pain was so real that he was forced to sit down. Sam's tears began again, and Jack wished he could go to her, hold her in his arms and comfort her. But he knew he couldn't.

Sam wanted to turn the radio off, but her sadness was like lead. She just wanted to curl up in the darkest corner; she couldn't bear to reach out for the switch. The words hit her like freight train. AGH! She'd felt so naked sitting in that chair, forced to reveal her innermost feelings. "_Secrets, stolen, from deep inside…" _Sam felt as though Ainse had reached in with her bear hands and ripped out Sam's heart for inspection.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me, _

_Time after time _

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, _

_Time after time _

As the chorus began again, Sam's tears slowed and truth finally dawned on her. Her heart broke at the realization, but her soul was soothed. No matter what happened, where they went, at the end of the day they would always be there. When everything ended, it would always just be them. Jack understood now. People would come and go, but they would always be there. The other always waiting should one of them fall…

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me, _

_Time after time _

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, _

_Time after time _

**AN: **And this is where the camera zooms slowly out to show the two of them sitting on either side of the wall, and then fades into blackness…


End file.
